Oblivious
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Sam le dévisagea franchement à ces mots, et Dean eut la nette impression qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile. "Bien entendu, Dean. Tu as exactement la même relation avec Castiel que tu as avec moi. Nuhu. Pas de différence." Le monde cherche à dire quelque chose à Dean. Ce serait peut-être bien qu'il l'écoute. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Pas possible d'être insouciant à ce point."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 6e round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Cela fait toujours du bien, un peu de fluff. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivious<strong>

Leur chasse ce soir-là avait été un peu plus ardue que prévu.

A la fin de la journée, Cas les suivit à l'hôtel. Il avait été clef dans la résolution de cette affaire, et leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Les démons auraient été trop nombreux pour Sam et lui, sinon.

- Cas... Tu n'en peux plus. Assieds-toi, au moins.

Dean guida l'ange jusqu'au canapé miteux de la chambre. Coupé du paradis, Castiel perdait lentement ses pouvoirs, et il en avait utilisé une grande partie aujourd'hui; il était à plat.

Dean s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui, tapotant son épaule avec amitié. Il alluma la télévision face à eux. Castiel papillonna des yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Castiel ronflait légèrement, sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

Dean le fixait.

- ...Hum.

Le chasseur essaya de bouger, mais Cas faillit dégringoler au mouvement, alors il entoura la taille de l'ange d'un bras. Pour le maintenir en place.

...

Sentant un regard sur lui, Dean releva la tête. Rencontrant l'air goguenard de Sam, il le fusilla des yeux.

- Je l'avais jamais vu dormir avant. C'est bizarre.

Sam renifla, moqueur. Il ouvrit ostensiblement son journal, se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Bien sûr, Dean.

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cas remua un peu, et Dean déplaça sa tête contre sa clavicule, pour qu'il fût plus confortable.

Au regard brûlant de Sam, il retira la main des cheveux bruns.

- _Quoi_ ?

Sam l'étudiait sans un mot.

- Rien, Dean.

Les joues de Dean se colorèrent.

- Le nombre de fois où tu t'es endormi sur moi... Ce n'est pas différent !

Sam le dévisagea franchement à ces mots, et Dean eut la nette impression qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile.

- Bien entendu, Dean. Tu as exactement la même relation avec Castiel que tu as avec moi. Nuhu. Pas de différence.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

Castiel bougea à nouveau, et la main de Dean revint immédiatement se poser contre son crâne pour le maintenir, par réflexe.

Le sourire de Sam n'était rien d'autre que _victorieux_.

- Nope ! Aucune différence du tout.

De sa main libre, Dean lui envoya un oreiller à la figure.

x

x

Depuis ce jour, Dean fut un peu plus attentif à la façon dont les gens autour d'eux les percevaient, lui et Cas. Il eut quelques surprises.

Crowley regardait partout autour d'eux, comme cherchant quelque chose.

- Il est où, ton ange, l'Ecureuil?

Il planta son regard dans celui de Dean, qui s'étouffa sur sa propre salive. A ses côtés, Sam ricana, mais il l'ignora.

- Cas a d'autres choses à faire que d'être tout le temps là !

- Ah oui...?

Crowley posa un doigt sur son menton, faussement songeur. Se rapprochant légèrement, il vissa sur Dean ses yeux de fouine.

- Si un jour il te prenait l'envie de parier ton âme sur la rapidité avec laquelle ton angelot rappliquerait ici s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je t'en prie, fais-le-donc. Je gagnerais le jackpot.

Dean postillonna d'indignation. Le sourire du démon s'élargit.

Il se frotta les mains.

- Bon, les garçons. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses?

x

x

Gabriel eut encore moins de tact.

- Dean-o. Avant qu'on se sépare pour tous les jours qui restent à ta misérable vie, promets-moi que tu te comporteras bien avec mon frérot.

La sueur dégoulina dans le dos de Dean. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se força à demander :

- ...De quoi tu parles?

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui ne lui rappela _pas_ _du tout _Cas. Il tourna ses yeux dorés vers Sam.

- C'est possible, d'être aussi stupide et insouciant de ce qu'il se passe autour de soi?

Sans un mot, Sam hocha la tête, un sourire impossible à contenir sur les lèvres.

Dean se promit de le tuer plus tard.

- Mais de _quoi_ vous parlez?

Gabriel soupira. Un long soupir, totalement insultant.

- Eh bien, étant donné que les jours qui restent à ta misérable vie, tu vas les passer en compagnie de Castiel à vivre le Parfait Amour Dégoulinant, je voulais m'assurer que tu le traiterais bien. Sous peine de représailles.

Dean se _statufia_, bouche ouverte.

Gabriel lui adressa un regard crépitant, des nuages grondant derrière lui.

- Souviens-toi bien, Dean-o : c'est une mauvaise idée de se mettre à dos un archange.

Et puis, il disparut.

x

x

Cas était vivant. Cas était vivant, Cas était _vivant_.

Casper Bobby l'observa un lonnng moment, ses yeux étrangement brillants.

- Quoi?

Bobby secoua la tête, reniflant de manière suspecte.

- Rien...

Son regard tomba sur le sol quelques secondes, avant de fixer Dean avec sérieux.

- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de le ramener vers toi, c'est tout.

Dean s'étrangla.

Bobby lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Fils. Si tu peux être un peu heureux dans cette vie qu'il te reste, alors j'ai fait une bonne action. C'est bien.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules.

- On s'en fout, que ce soit avec un ange.

Dean l'étudia longuement, sans émettre le moindre son.

Et puis, il tourna les talons.

Il entendit Bobby derrière lui :

- Dean ! Si je dis pas ce genre de truc mielleux quand je suis un fantôme, quand est-ce que je le dis?

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Bobby poussa un juron.

- _Idjit_.

x

x

Charlie fut la goutte d'eau.

- Je suis enchan-, enchan-, enchan_tée_ de te rencontrer enfin, Castiel ! J'ai beaucoup beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

- Euh...

Le pauvre Cas se laissa serrer la main. Perdu, il fixa Dean, qui lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

Charlie avait presque les yeux qui clignotaient.

- Je suis totalement fan de toi.

Dean roula les siens.

- Bon. Charlie. Si tu laissais Cas un peu tranquille, maintenant.

Il libéra lentement la main de Cas de sa prise.

- Fais pas attention. Elle est un peu bizarre, mais je te promets, elle mord pas.

Cas le regarda, plissant légèrement les sourcils à sa formulation. Et puis, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, comme il souriait quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, petit et léger, mais suffisant pour que la poitrine de Dean se serrât.

Les yeux bleus brillaient.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle, Dean. C'est une amie.

Dean déglutit, avant de sourire à son tour, large et irrépressible.

- Je dirais même plus, Cas. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Cas étudia Charlie avec une nouvelle appréciation. Celle-ci le fixa avant de dévisager Dean, son expression illisible.

Cas sourit.

- Enchanté aussi de te rencontrer, Charlie.

Il lui tendit de nouveau la main, et Charlie la serra, bafouillant.

Quand Cas se fut éloigné, rejoignant Sam dans le living-room du bunker, Charlie se tourna vers Dean à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Les livres ne mentaient pas.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Charlie?

Les prunelles de Charlie étincelèrent.

- Les _regards _que vous vous échangez. Leur intensité. Le fandom parle de "eyesex" mais c'est plus du "eye lovemaking", à ce stade, si tu veux mon avis.

Dean _hoqueta_.

Charlie lui tapota le dos gentiment.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas t'en apercevoir, Dean?

Elle le laissa là en sifflant innocemment, rejoignant Cas et Sam, inconsciente du séisme qu'elle avait ouvert sous ses pieds.

x

x

Un peu plus tard, Charlie les quitta pour monter se coucher. Cas resta devant la télévision, à regarder des cartoons.

Depuis l'entrée du living-room, Dean l'observait.

Sam vint se poster près de lui.

- Sammy...

Dean tourna vers son frère un regard terrifié. Sam soupira.

- Dean.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, le fixant avec sérieux.

- En voyant Cas, là, tout seul devant la télé. C'est quoi, ton premier instinct?

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent.

Il regarda de nouveau Cas, et la détermination apparut finalement, brillante au fond de son regard vert.

- Mais...

Sam rit face à sa dernière hésitation.

- Idiot.

Dean se tourna vers lui et Sam sourit, confiant.

- Tout le monde est déjà au courant. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?

Dean ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

- ...Vu comme ça.

Sam rit de nouveau et Dean frotta son poing contre sa tête, en reconnaissance.

Et il rejoignit Castiel.

x

x

Il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, de s'asseoir aux côtés de Cas. Rien de plus naturel, d'enfin combler la distance qui les séparait.

A la réponse fougueuse de Cas, Dean rit, contre ses lèvres.

- J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps...

Il posa son front contre celui de l'ange.

Cas frôla sa bouche du bout des doigts, joie bleue plissée dans ses iris.

- Moi aussi... Mais maintenant, tu es là.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
